


Double Feature

by castiowl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fancy Movie Theaters, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers is a Terrible Liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiowl/pseuds/castiowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Steve fucked up by buying a bottle of wine at a fancy movie theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the ending of Crimson Peak.

“I literally just sat down,” Steve said. He leveled Sam with a desperate glare. 

Sam raised an eyebrow in response. “It’s my _birthday_ , Steve. You’re not gonna make me, whose birthday is today, get the drinks?”

“I asked you ten minutes ago if you wanted something while we were in the lobby!” Steve protested.

“The birthday boy changed his mind.” Sam put his bottom lip out and screwed his face into what was supposed to be a puppy-dog look. 

Steve narrowed his eyes. With a huff he relented. “Fine,” Steve said. 

Sam whooped and smiled wide. 

“Movie better not have started by the time I get back,” Steve threatened before getting up and heading out into the lobby.

The cinema drafthouse was empty, given it was 4 o’clock on a Thursday, so there was no one ordering at the bar. Steve walked up, clearing his throat when the bartender didn’t notice him. He glanced up from his phone and raised his eyebrows.

“What can I get ya?” he asked easily, a smiling pulling at the side of his mouth.

Steve had to stop himself from glaring. No doubt this guy thought Steve was too young to order from the bar. Steve got that a lot, despite the fact that he was 28.

“Uh, whatever your cheapest red wine is. A bottle.” Steve slid his ID and credit card over.

The bartender nodded, checked the ID, took the card, and disappeared in the back. He reappeared with a bottle of wine. He placed the bottle and Steve's card on the bar in front of Steve and then bent down to grab a glass.

“Oh, I’ll need two glasses,” Steve said.

“I’ll need to see the other person’s ID, too,” the bartender said.

Steve held back a groan. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Seriously. Sorry, buddy.”

Steve bristled at the name. “What if they’re both for me?” he asked.

The bartender raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on the bar. “Why would you need two glasses?” he asked. Once again, it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Look, I just didn’t want to sound like a total loser, but I’m by myself,” Steve lied. “And I didn’t want to ask for one and I’ve just been really lonely lately, I don’t know.” As Steve spoke, he dropped his eyes to really add to the effect of being a sad, lonely spinster at a fancy movie theatre drinking an entire bottle of wine by himself.

He glanced up to gauge the bartender’s reaction and it seemed to have worked. The guy looked seriously sympathetic. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to, um, bring all that up.”

Steve waved a hand. “It’s fine. It’s just been a really bad week. Work, y’know?” Not true. Steve loved his job as a comic artist. He made his own hours, so long as his editor got his work in time. “And I haven’t had a date in a year.” True. Although he hadn’t been looking too hard. Since Peggy had moved back to England almost two years ago, no one had even remotely caught his interest. “I mean, look at me!” Steve proclaimed, perhaps a little overdramatic. “Who’d wanna date this?” Steve had stopped being self-conscious about his underweight, short, slim frame back in high school. Still, he was laying it on thick for this guy and it seemed to be working.

The bartender looked distraught. He schooled his face into something more serious and bent down to retrieve another wine glass, which he placed on the bar. 

“I would,” the bartender said.

“Sorry, what?”

“I’d date you.” He reached behind his back and untied the apron that was hanging from his hips. “Lucky for you, my shift’s over. Let me just clock out.”

Steve stared open-mouthed as he went over to the monitor in the back. 

“Wait, you don’t have to do this,” Steve said frantically as the bartender came back and around the bar. “I mean, you probably wanna get home after a long day.”

The guy shrugged. “Not really. I don’t work tomorrow. Plus, I get to see whatever I want for free,” he said with a grin. He grabbed the two wine glasses and the bottle from the bar and offered one to Steve who took it reluctantly, still not quite believing how horribly this had all backfired.

“I don’t even know your name,” Steve protested.

He laughed and it wasn’t at _all_ charming. “Bucky,” he said.

Steve frowned. “Steve,” he said.

“Steve,” Bucky repeated. He glanced over Steve’s shoulder. “Oh, hold on a sec. Gotta talk to Clint. He’s taking over for me now.” Bucky moved past Steve toward a rumpled-looking guy who’d just walked in the front doors.

Steve quickly brought out his phone and texted Sam.

STEVE: I ACCIDENTALLY AM TAKIGN THE BARTENDER ON A DATE  
STEVE: I WENT TO GET WINE GLASSES AND HE NEEDED TO SEE UR ID SO I TOLD HIM THEY WERE BOTH FOR ME AND HE FELT SO BAD HE’S NOW GOING TO SEE THE MOVIE WITH ME  
STEVE: HELP  
STEVE: SAM  
SAM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT  
SAM: Happy birthday 2 me

“Ready to go?” 

Steve pocketed his phone ruefully when Bucky rejoined him. “Yep,” he said.

“What are we seeing, anyway?” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed. “Crimson Peak.”

The theatre was fairly empty given the awkward day and time. Sam was grinning ear-to-ear up in the top row. He gave Steve a thumbs-up, which Bucky thankfully didn’t notice. There were a few other couples here and there and a group of three guys all engrossed in their phones. A preview was playing for some Christmas horror movie.

“Where were you sitting?” Bucky asked, turning back to Steve.

“Uh, doesn’t matter,” Steve said weakly.

Bucky led the way and Steve immediately regretted letting him choose. He chose seats directly in front of Sam in the second row. Sam had suddenly become very engrossed in his phone.

“Oh my God,” Steve breathed as they took their seats.

“I’m glad it was _Crimson Peak_ and not _The Intern_ ,” Bucky said, sitting down. “I hear it’s terrible and my sister keeps begging me to go. Do you mind?” He picked up the bottle of wine and looked at Steve.

Steve shook his head as Bucky poured some in his glass. Then, he took Steve’s glass and filled it. There was an unmistakable snort from behind them that caused Steve to turn bright red. Thank God it’s dark, Steve thought.

There was a _tap, tap, tap_ on the back of Steve’s chair that he dutifully ignored. 

The movie started.

Steve had already planned to finish half the bottle with Sam, and he wasn’t about to change his plans just because his partner had changed. Bucky kept up, too, and by halfway through the movie, the bottle was empty. Bucky got up soon after, presumably to use the bathroom, but he came back with another entire bottle of wine.

Bucky sat and poured himself another glass. Then, he leaned over to Steve and whispered, “You took a cab, right?”

Steve shivered and told himself it was because of the eerie scene in the movie, not because Bucky’s warm breath on his ear had him squirming in his seat. Steve nodded. Bucky poured him another glass.

Steve felt drunk-warm and content watching the film. The protagonist was tip-toeing through the creepy manor full of ghosts in eerie silence when at the same time a ghost appeared, Sam kicked the back of Steve’s seat hard.

Steve yelped and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Bucky’s right bicep. He immediately let go, apologizing in hurried whispers.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said and turned his attention back to the movie. 

Steve discreetly raised his right hand and stuck his middle finger up. The subsequent snickering was ignored.

“I do love a happy ending,” Bucky said as the credits began to roll and the lights came up again.

“Yeah, but why’d the townspeople even show up? Did the doctor warn them?”

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Who cares? The good guys won!”

Back in the lobby, Bucky brought the two empty bottles and glasses to Clint who looked more awake now, tending to the few people at the bar. Bucky came back over to Steve who was stuck between wanting to run away and never leave.

“That was fun. Um, thanks,” Steve said.

Bucky smiled. “Sure thing. I hope you feel better. I gotta talk to Clint, so don’t wait around on my account.”

“Oh, okay. Um, I guess I’ll see you around.”

Bucky smiled again and put up a hand before disappearing behind the bar. Steve pushed his way through the small crowd at the front buying tickets until he spotted Sam. He immediately punched him as hard as he could in the arm. Admittedly, it wasn’t very hard and Sam just laughed long and loud.

“You are _such_ an asshole!” Steve hissed.

“Oh my _God_ , I could not have had a better birthday, honestly. Steve, that was, like, the cutest shit I ever saw. It was like a double-feature! Shit.”

Sam hailed a cab and they climbed in.

“So,” Sam said, “you get his number?”

“What? No! I don’t even know him!”

“You went on a date with him. He bought you wine. Sounds like you know him.”

“I didn’t get his number. And you’re not going to tell _anyone_ about this, understand?”

“Oh, too late, my man.” He wobbled his phone in Steve’s face. “Everyone already knows. And they send their congratulations.” Sam’s phone chimed that very moment. “Nat says she calls dibs on the position of Maid of Honor.”

  


* * *

  


“At the very least, I want to see him,” Natasha said, smoothing down the front of her dress as she got out of the cab. Steve waited patiently for her on the curb, pulling the collar of his jacket up to avoid detection. How he’d been roped into this, he’ll never understand. “I won’t talk to him,” Natasha assured him. “You know me, Steve. I’ve got class.”

They bought their tickets for _Krampus_ , a terrible-looking, Christmas-themed horror movie. Natasha slipped her arm through Steve’s as they headed into the warmth of the lobby. Steve’s eyes immediately flitted toward the bar. He relaxed when he recognized Clint rushing around, filling drink orders.

“He’s not here,” Steve said.

Natasha made a noncommittal noise. “That’s too bad. Well, let’s get a drink before the movie starts. We still have ten minutes.”

Sam texted Steve while they sat at the bar. Clint came over to get their order and Natasha immediately started chatting him up.

SAM: Is wine boy there?  
STEVE: I’m afraid not.  
SAM: Damn.

Steve sent him a smiling emoji and was waiting for the incomprehensible string of emojis in Sam’s reply when someone sat in the chair next to him.

“Not alone tonight, huh?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat and he fumbled his phone. It landed on the bar with a loud _smack_ , causing Natasha to glance over from her conversation with Clint. 

“I, um, no. Um, hi,” Steve stuttered out. Had Bucky’s eyes been this blue before or had he just not been paying attention? He was very close and smelled very good and his long hair was pulled back from his face and Steve had the sudden urge to press his hand to his angular jaw.

“Hi,” Bucky replied easily.

“You must be Bucky.” Natasha’s hand reached across Steve’s lap toward Bucky. 

Bucky’s smile faltered a moment, then came back in full force as he took Natasha’s hand. “That’s me.” He gave Steve a brief, calculating look. “Glad I was memorable enough for you to tell your friends.”

“Oh, I–,” Steve started.

“That was really nice, what you did,” Natasha said. “Our Stevie was going through a real rough time a couple months ago.” Natasha placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve glared at the drink Clint placed in front of him. “Thank you.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Bucky said easily. “Glad I could help. And hey, looks like you did okay for yourself.” This was directed at Steve with a jaunty lift of Bucky’s eyebrow. Natasha caught his meaning a second before Steve.

“Oh, no, I’m not his girlfriend. Just a friend. He’s still a _very_ eligible bachelor.”

“Nat,” Steve hissed and Bucky laughed.

“It’s fine. I’ve got a sister who’s been trying to set me up since she could talk.” Bucky smiled fondly. “So, what’re you guys here to see?”

“Krampus,” Steve answered.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Natasha said and left in a hurry.

Once alone, Steve was very aware how close he and Bucky were and Bucky wasn’t helping the matter, turned in his seat and leaning forward on his elbow. “You a horror movie buff or something?” he asked.

“Not at all. Although Nat and I love to see crappy scary movies together. It’s been a thing since we were kids.”

“So where was Nat on your lonely, single movie night, huh?”

“Work.”

“Ah.” There was a lull, interrupted by Bucky asking, “She single?”

Steve couldn’t help the lick of jealousy that flared in his chest. Something must have shown in his face because Bucky added, “Oh, I’m gay as the fourth of July, but Clint sure isn’t.” He motioned toward him. Steve turned to find that Natasha hadn’t quite made it to the bathroom because she’d been commandeered by a flirty bartender.

“Oh,” Steve said. He turned back to Bucky. “She is.”

Bucky nodded. “Anyway, it’s almost my shift, I should…” 

“Right, yeah. Our movie. I’ll see you around.”

The movie was as terrible and campy as a horror movie could be. Usually something so obnoxiously awful filled Steve with glee. Natasha certainly seemed to be enjoying it. But something like guilt was chewing at his insides and he couldn’t focus at all.

Forty minutes in, he leaned over to Natasha and whispered, “Gotta pee. Be right back.” She barely reacted and Steve made his way back into the lobby.

It was completely empty, including the bar. Steve grabbed a stool anyway. He was scrolling through Facebook on his phone when Bucky made his way out from the back. He stopped short when he saw Steve and then made his way over. 

“Too scary for ya?” Bucky asked.

“No. It’s terrible,” Steve said. “I mean, I know that’s the point, but I couldn’t, um, focus. Because I… Well, I gotta be straight with you.”

“I certainly hope not,” Bucky quipped.

Steve felt himself redden and Bucky laughed. “Sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t resist.” He cleared his throat. “What’s up?”

“Well, I wasn’t entirely truthful before. And now I feel really bad about it because you’re really nice and I’m such a tool.”

“Is this about your friend?”

“No. Natasha means well, it’s just–”

“No, I mean your other friend.”

“My… other…?” Steve trailed off.

“The one you came to the movie with last time.” Bucky raised his eyebrows and a smile pulled at his lips.

Steve felt the color drain from his face. “You _knew_?” 

Bucky burst into laughter, clutching the bar for support as Steve buried his face in his hands. “Oh _God_ ,” Steve mumbled.

“I saw you with him when you got here,” Bucky explained, smiling wide. “When you started waxing poetic about how _lonely_ you were, I couldn’t just let that go. You’re a terrible liar, by the way.”

“Oh my God oh my _God_.” Steve peeked between his fingers to find that Bucky was still smiling. “Christ, I’m embarrassed. You must think I’m–”

“I think you’re cute,” Bucky cut in. “And I think you’re a hardheaded idiot who’d rather tell an innocent bartender some cock and bull story about being lonely than just go get your friend’s ID.”

“But you were so _nice_ to me!” Steve exclaimed. “Oh God, I’m never gonna be able to come here again.”

“Not even if I asked you to?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

Bucky’s smile faltered a moment. “I mean, maybe I’m being presumptuous, but I actually had a good time.”

“Me, too.”

Bucky looked surprised, then smiled again. “I get off at 8. Would your friend mind if I took you out to dinner?”

“I think she’d be ecstatic, actually.”

“Good,” Bucky said. “And you get to pay this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson Peak was weird. Also, I'm unusually excited about Krampus.
> 
> Based on the "[Today, I fucked up...](http://today-ifuckedup.tumblr.com)" Tumblr submission: 
> 
> "Today, I fucked up... by buying a bottle of wine at the movies
> 
> Went to fancy movie theater with date. Decide to buy a bottle of wine. Go to bar. Ask for two glasses. Bartender says he needs two IDs. I'm too lazy to go back to seats to grab date's ID. Tell him I'm alone and was embarrassed to ask for just one glass. He is clearly sympathetic. Idiot me then tries to sell the story and continue on about how lonely I've been recently. He tells me he's off in a few minutes and insists on watching the movie with me. I try to fight it but I could only argue so much without giving away the truth. Bartender is insistent. I text my date what's happening. Go back to theater with my new date. Sit a few rows in front of my first date. She has the stupidest grin on her face as me and the bartender (Jared) sit a couple rows in front of her. He ends up being super cool and bought me and him another bottle during the movie. Movie ends. I thank him for the gesture. He didn't even ask for my number or anything. I think Jared was just a genuine guy trying to comfort someone. Met back up with my date in the parking lot and thankfully she found the whole thing hilarious. I don't deserve Jared."
> 
> This is part of the [Steve/Bucky AU Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StuckyAUs) I'm working on with [camwolfe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/works).


End file.
